The Sister Thing
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: With Luke and Lorelai off on their honeymoon, April and Rory finally get some bonding time.  Implied JavaJunkie, fluffy oneshot.


Rory and April watched as Lorelai and Luke boarded the plane for their honeymoon. They stood beside each other, almost at a loss of what to do or where to go next. The wedding was over, and Luke and Lorelai were off to Hawaii for two weeks, leaving Rory and April back in Stars Hollow to hang out and catch up.

As the two girls began to navigate their way out of the airport, a new reality hit Rory. "You know what I just realized?" Rory asked, turning to April and smiling. "I have a sister now."

April smiled. "This is pretty cool and everything, but don't you already have a sister?"

Rory thought back to the day Gigi was born. She was technically Rory's sister, they shared the same father. But Gigi and Rory weren't really given the opportunity to establish a relationship. April was Rory's _sister,_ in the sense of the word she'd hoped for.

"Yeah, but I get to go have coffee with you, and shop with you. And you and I are bunking together for the next two weeks. I'd say that this makes it official," Rory said.

April was thrilled at the concept of having a sister. She loved Rory, and hoped to be as successful as she was someday. When Luke told her that he and Lorelai were getting married, she'd thought the new situation through in her mind… and she was ecstatic about having an older sister.

"_Uh, hey, April, can we talk for a sec?"_

_April put her book down. "Sure, Dad, what's up?"_

_Luke sat down on the couch. "Uh, well, I wanted to tell you something."_

"_Please don't tell me you hate my glasses, because I can't go through another nerdy phase… I'm attempting to get out of that one," April pleaded._

_Luke shook his head. "Your glasses are fine."_

"_Phew. Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?"_

_Luke took a deep breath. "Uh, you know that I've been seeing Lorelai for awhile now."_

"_Yes," April said tentatively._

"_Well, uh, we're getting married."_

_April jumped up from the couch and ran over to Luke. "Dad! This is fabulous! I'm so happy for you… and for me… I have a sister, and a stepmom… only she's a cool stepmom. I'm so stoked."_

"_Since when do you say 'stoked'?"_

"_Since Zach says it," April giggled. "I'm so happy! When are you getting married? Does Mom know yet? Does Rory know?"_

_Luke laughed nervously. "So many questions to answer… we're getting married in the summer, no, your mother doesn't know yet, but you can tell her if you'd like, and Lorelai's taking care of telling Rory."_

"_I'm so excited. I have a sister! Finally!"_

It was one of the first perks she'd thought of about the marriage, beside the fact that it was a love story for the ages. "I've heard that deep dark secret revelations and junk food make it official in this family," April mused.

Rory giggled, linking her arm with April's. "You catch on rather quickly. I'm afraid it's too late for me to influence you in that regard, huh?"

"I'm afraid so," April started, "but a consolation gift wouldn't be so bad."

Unlocking the door to the car, Rory stopped to look at April. "You are good," she said, shaking her head. "We'll get back to Stars Hollow, hit Doose's, and maybe the Beauty Supply store… we have a long night tonight."

The girls talked the whole ride back to Stars Hollow, making mental notes on how to proceed with the evening. Movies were considered, nail polish colors were debated, and junk foods were drooled over until they pulled into the town square. They split up, quickly bought the necessary supplies to survive their first night as 'official' sisters, and headed to the Crap Shack to begin their night.

April eyed the array of polish colors on the table, picking each bottle up to read the name on the bottom. She methodically eliminated colors as Rory watched. April was a lot like her in many ways, her deliberate method of choosing nail polishes being one of the subtle similarities. April handed over the nail polish bottle and Rory began to shake it.

"So, April, do you have a boyfriend? I promise I won't tell Luke," Rory said, trying to entice a secret out of her new sister.

April turned a shade of crimson that Rory had never seen before. Lowering her head and giggling slightly, she regained her composure. "There's one guy… I think he's really nice, and he's in my science class. He's pretty much a lock for valedectorian. He has really nice eyes."

"Wow," Rory said, shaking her head. "Smart, good-looking, and nice? You've got a combo that's hard to find. Does he know how you feel?"

April shook her head. "I don't think so. But you know how guys are. Sometimes you just want to scream at them… give them a hint."

"That annoys me almost as much as when kids used to be dumbfounded when they got to the shrine of the silver monkey on 'Legends of the Hidden Temple'. I mean, come on, how hard could it be… bottom, middle, head… pretty girl, smart girl, relationship! Does he have a nice, older stepbrother or cousin?"

Tilting her head to the side, April processed Rory's last comment. "The analogies you come up with, I'm constantly amazed. And I'm not sure."

Rory painted her sister's nails as she nodded. "Well, I learned from the best. My mom taught me everything I know."

"Lorelai's amazing. Do you guys share clothes and stuff?" April asked. "Going through her closet would be better than a shopping spree."

"We do share clothes. It's fun. I'm sure she'll let you borrow stuff… and she's great at giving boy advice, too."

April watched as Rory completed the nails on April's left hand and moved on to the right. She started to think about how her life would be now, with Rory and Lorelai in the picture. It was more than she'd ever dreamed of.

"So you think they'll have kids?"

Rory was somewhat taken aback by the question. "That was a random thought."

April shrugged. "I figure while I'm lucky, I may get selfish and ask for a little sister… maybe a little brother, too, you know?" she teased.

Rory nodded. "Smart idea. And you know, I don't think that will be much of a problem. I think they were planning on a couple of kids anyway."

"Fabulous. But for now, I'll enjoy having an older sister. I suppose I'll have to learn how to be one," April reasoned.

"Good thinking. Hand under the nail dryer, please," Rory instructed.

April slid her hand into the nail dryer, reaching for some popcorn with her free hand. She thought about all the things that came with having a sister. Rory was not only good for advice, manicures, and slumber parties, but she was inevitably going to be the go-to girl for paper editing and writing. Rory would be the cool older sister she could brag about, but at the same time, they could have intellectual debates and discussions.

"Hey, April?" Rory asked.

"Yeah?"

"This sister thing… it's pretty cool, isn't it?"

April smiled. "I concur."


End file.
